


love song

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, and so she doesn't stay dead for long, bertie wants to slap the living shit out of daisy for leaving him, daisy just wants to kiss her gf again, dss spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, hazel's thinking "damn these bitches gay! good for them!" and i love her for that, i was very upset when i wrote this hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, im basically just writing fluff for everyone in mmu, in this daisy was so touchstarved she couldn't stay away from amina, poor amina, she's Not Doing Okay at the beginning of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's the day of daisy wells' funeral - or memorial service. they still haven't found her body. amina's allowed to go back to england, just for this.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	love song

**Author's Note:**

> bread in french.

amina's hands shook as she pushed open the door. she was back at deepdean for daisy's memorial service. her eyes landed on hazel. she almost expected to see daisy standing next to her, whispering something in her ear, her long and curly blonde hair tickling hazel's cheek, whilst lavinia, kitty and beanie listened in. 

but she wasn't there.

what was there, however, was a picture of her, probably taken a few days prior to her death. she had a charming grin on her face, and she couldn't have looked more daisyish. amina wanted to hang the picture up in her room as if it were a temple. 

"amina?" hazel's voice sounded raw and weak. 

"hey, hazel." hers sounded just as soft and helpless. hazel wrapped her arms around amina's neck. she had to lean up slightly and amina could smell her perfume. 

"how are you? i know that you two were...together." amina's heart almost stopped in fear until hazel said something else. "i don't have an issue with it. you brought the best out in daisy and that's what matters. she loved you, and she was happy with you."

amina smiled. "god, hazel, i wish i hadn't invited you two around for christmas. none of this would've happened if i had just...left daisy alone."

"hey. daisy loved you. i know that she would've chosen you over living a long, boring life anyways. any day. and we all know that she would've preferred to be immortalized young rather than grow old anyways." she assured amina, reaching up to put her hand on amina's shoulder. amina leaned down to hug her again. 

"take care of yourself, hazel." amina whispered amicably. hazel smiled and walked off to go join alexander, who kissed her. amina felt a pang of pain go through her because daisy had kissed her like that before she died. she felt someone tap on her shoulder and looked up to see bertie wells standing there in front of her, his eyes rimmed with red and a drink in his hand. 

"amina el maghrabi?" he asked. amina nodded. 

"my sister spoke about you all the time, you know. said you were the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. i thought she just had a little pash on you. but she loved you. in her last letter to me before her death, she wrote, "bertie, i think i'm in love with amina." i was over the moon for her, of course. no one deserved to have someone like you more than her. and now she's gone. god, i would give everything i own for her to just waltz through that bloody door right now and throw her arms around my neck." he hesitated, as if he was waiting for something to happen. 

but nothing. 

"but that's nothing but a pipe dream." he finished. 

"daisy spoke about you a lot as well. she always boasted about having the coolest brother one could wish for. i always wanted to meet you. and now i have. but i would have given anything for it to not have been under these conditions."

"that makes two of us. i taught her how to swim, amina. i have the tapes back home at fallingford. i don't get it. i really don't. she was an excellent swimmer. i don't get how she could've-" harold mukherjee, george's brother, came up behind bertie and put his hand on bertie's shoulder. 

"it's okay, love. it wasn't your fault." bertie smiled sadly, as if he didn't believe it. daisy had briefly spoken about her brother's attraction to boys when they had been on the ss hatshepsut, and she had spoken about how harold and he were so in love one might find it icky. 

"i'll speak to you later, amina." bertie muttered. amina could see the tears rolling down his cheek and had left bertie and harold to it. she walked towards the empty coffin and she choked out a sob. she finally broke. 

god, if only they had found daisy's body. that would've given her some form of closure. but instead, the coffin was empty and this was a memorial service, not a funeral. 

amina had spent hours upon hours dreaming about daisy's touch. how daisy's lips were softer than the inside of a rose. how daisy's delicate fingers had traced the details of amina's face before she had walked to the gangplank, or to her death. she had spent hours just thinking about _daisy_. 

when she had first met daisy, she had expected daisy to like her. but she didn't. everyone had liked amina, and that's what about daisy fascinated her. she didn't sugarcoat how she felt about people. she was straight forward with them. but then, as the year progressed, amina could sense daisy was warming up to her. and then that's when she started blushing whenever amina said something kind to her, or whenever she shared her english book with her, or whenever amina told her she liked something about her, like how her sunday dress perfectly fit her, or how her curls perfectly framed her face. 

then when she took daisy to egypt, she realised that daisy hadn't gone to sight see, or to be a tourist.

no, daisy had gone for her. 

when they were dancing around on the roof, sparklers in both of their hands, she had never looked so beautiful. but it was all her fault.

the door opened. amina didn't bother to turn around. there were hushed whispers, until someone's hand came down on her shoulder. she turned around. 

she had blonde hair.

her eyes were the same sparkling blue as the nile.

daisy.

she had a bottle of irish whiskey in her hands and she was in pristine deepdean uniform. she's a little bit taller and has a scar on her temple.

but it's daisy.

_her daisy._

her breath caught in her throat. 

"hey." daisy whispered. hazel was sobbing into alexander's dress jacket, and george and lavinia were crying. beanie and kitty were shaking, and beanie looked as if she'd burst into tears at any moment. bertie's head was on harold's shoulder and amina knew he was crying. 

amina smiled. she knew everyone's eyes were on her and daisy, but she couldn't care less. she pulled daisy into their second kiss, her hands resting on daisy's waist and daisy's hands in her hair. there were tears running down amina's cheeks and she knew daisy was sobbing too. when they pulled apart, their foreheads were pressed together. 

"i would like to think that you would stick around." amina whispered.

daisy smiled. "of course. you know that i've just got to make you proud." amina laughed shakily, more tears running down her cheeks.

she pulled daisy in for a third kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was sad sad  
> also see if u can spot the ldr references lmao


End file.
